


Levi's dream

by REIGEN69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Lucid Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REIGEN69/pseuds/REIGEN69
Summary: levi cant stop thinking about erwin.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 11





	Levi's dream

After shower he enter his room, locking himself in. He needs time alone, Today is such a tiring day. He lay his head on the bed. Theres so much thing happened today that he cant accept.

Levi sighed, Erwin is finally gone Just like he wanted. At least he can finally rest, but one thing still bugs him. He didnt kill Zeke yet.. And he will one day because Erwin told him to do so!  
'Such a tiring day. I knew Erwin will die soon but i didnt think it would happend sooner.' He still cant wrap his mind about Erwin's death. He misses Erwin. Levi finally stopped thinking about it and fell asleep.

minutes later after falling asleep...

"Where am i.." He woke up at An unknown room. It only has wallpaper around the walls, nothing else. "Levi." He recognized that voice, he quickly turn around to find Erwin behind him. He was wearing his usual clothes. "Erwin..but youre.." Levi cant believe what's he looking at. He came closer to touch Erwin arm and it felt real. Is he really dead? "That doesnt matter now, but i came here to tell you that im proud of you for choosing Armin and not me." He smiled. "But why?! we need you Erwin, youre the commender!Who will tell us the plans now?!" Levi is still angry about that and now erwin also aggrees about it?

"Armin will, He's smarter than me.. Just listen to him and im sure, humanity will win. I am gone for good, Levi. I rather be dead than watching humanity lost." Erwin turn to look at Levi's gaze. "just keep fighting levi, and kill that fucking monkey." He shouted like he always does and smiles. Levi didnt say anything but smirked. "Now i have to go. Goodbye, i'll be waiting for you here when your time comes." thats Erwin's last words to him before fading away. 

Levi woke up from his sleep and realized it was a dream. It felt so real to him. But he's sure that Erwin really came to his dream and they talked. Tears falling down to his cheek without realizing it. 

"I'll kill that beast titan, Just for you erwin!"

**Author's Note:**

> i love them both:3 i know its quite short too :v.


End file.
